Hand-held controllers are commonly used to provide user input to a video game running on a game processor such as an IBM PC™, Sony Playstation™ or Microsoft Xbox™.
Such controllers commonly include a pair of directional controllers, each operated by a respective thumb. In a conventional Xbox™ gamepad, the left thumb can either operate a directional pad (conventionally known as a D-pad) at a front-center position, or an analog stick at a rear-left position. The opposite configuration is commonly used in a conventional Playstation™ gamepad. That is, the analog stick is at the front-center position, and the D-pad is at the rear-left position.